


dirty laundry

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body odor, M/M, Mild Come Play, PWP, levi has dirty thouhts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely in bed with the commander's dirty ass fucking shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: levi jerks it to the Smell of erwins sweaty clothes and erwin finds out ~

Out of necessity, Levi wakes up after Erwin. This allows him to make the bed without having to stare at a giant sleeping oaf all wrinkled in the sheets. Levi wakes slightly at the creak of the bed, feels the warmth leaving his side as Erwin gets up. He cracks his eyes open to catch sight of Erwin, gray in the dark. 

"Keep sleeping," Erwin whispers, kissing Levi on the cheek, nose against nose. The stubble on his chin pricks with jaggers. Levi closes his eyes again, thinks about talking but can't seem to make his jaw do anything. He dozes to the sound of Erwin getting ready - washing up in the adjacent bathroom, privacy a luxury for commanders. The slide of drawers; the wood always catches on the top one. There's a soft fwumph as Erwin tosses his clothes onto the bed. He always does that.

"Put dat away," Levi orders into his pillow. A hand sweeps through his hair. He falls asleep.

First to rise and last to sleep, Erwin is. Levi gives him a few stern huffy looks in his office but as usual Erwin waves him away -"almost done, I'll be there soon." Levi is too exhausted from training today, working with his squad on better methods of high impact kills. It's when they don't get he Titans the first go around that fucks them over. 

Fuck Erwin now too. Levi manages to bathe and get into bed and still no pesky bushybrowed blonde. He thinks about writing a note warning Erwin that he better clean up before getting into bed. He doesn't, muscles stiffening at the thought of getting up again. It's fine.

Levi wakes up alone in the morning. If he woke up earlier with Erwin, he doesn't remember. He searches the other side of the bed for any lingering warmth, looking for Erwin in the blankets. He did sleep, didn't he? A knot of worry and annoyance twists into a headache at the base of Levis skull. This bed is Erwin's, this room his, and yet Levi is the one making the most of it. And only because he wants something, small as a bed, to be theirs. God forbid Erwin let himself have anyhing.

"Stupid fuck," Levi sighs, rolling over in the dark, the dawn sun not high enough to brighten the room into more than silhouettes. Eventually though, Levi rolls and sits up, and his hands fall onto a fabric not belonging to the bedsheets. The linen's different and almost crinkles, and Levi pulls it up to his face blearily. One whiff and he recoils, nose scrunched and eyes squinted like he's smelled an onion.

That bastard was here and he left his dirty ass stinking shirt from training on the bed. Levi has told him a million times not to do that.

He falls back, shirt in his hand, and heaves a heavy sigh. Turns and buries his face into Erwin's pillow and inahles. Yep, Erwin crawled into bed stinking like a dog. No wonder he ran off before Levi could wake. Stinking asshole. 

The sweat left in the shirt isn't ripe or fresh. It's beaten into the fabric, it's dry and stiff and probably yellow. Disgusting. Levi twists the shirt vengefully in his hands, still on his back. The sheets tangle his legs, insinuate between his thighs, and he gropes at Erwin's abandoned shirt. He's not sure if he's mad; at least Erwin came to bed. At least he cares enough about getting a morning tongue lashing to flee the scene of his sour scented crime.

The will to do anything seeps out of Levi. He drags the shirt up to his nose and breathes it in like some form of self flaggelation. He should have stayed up to make sure Erwin washed, to help him with the work. Spend more fucking time with him. The shirt doesn't smell bad anymore, it just makes Levi miss Erwin.

He pulls it away, blood thumping heavy in his veins. The air around him is unremarkable. Levi curls up, gripping the dirty shirt in his hands. He runs his thumbs over the collar, in the inside, feels how the seam resists pressure where it's dried stiff. He'll have to take bleach to it. With a perverse curiosity, he finds the armpit of a sleeve and inspects it with flaring nostrils. Erwin is worn into the shirt thickly.

Levi almosts laughs because jealousy flares in him. Over a shirt. But the scent has turned from something anxiety inducing to making him curl and twist among the sheets. Erwin slept next to him, all man sweat and doggish, and Levi hadn't known. Did he press into Erwin in his sleep? Bury his snobbish nose into the damp hair under his arms? Was there a midnight kiss of some sort -- did Erwin even brush his teeth?

Levi's thoughts stall and stutter then wrangle him into a fantasy of Erwin, freshly ruined dirty beautiful Erwin, coming to bed for Levi. Finally coming to bed for him, a day of work on his skin. Letting Levi lick salt from his neck, taste his pores. How he'd reek with of musk. Fuck. How he smells after sex, potent, invasive. He tastes like blood and metal and salt. He tastes dirty on the tongue and intoxicating. His cock would be so heady, would make Levi salivate and want to cry because it'd be he only thing he could taste, deep on his tongue, Erwin deep inside him. His rich smell all over him. And Erwin knows how to make Levi sweat too, until their thumping bodies sucked like popping water at each other, skin slippery slick and the air steamed with their panting, until Levi wanted to claw his way out of his own flesh. Erwin melting him inside out, cock too hot, too dirty inside Levi and how Levi would erupt and burn and the burn from the stretch, widening him, remaking him. Erwin holding Levi to his sweaty chest in sweaty arms, all of them mingling and blurring together and the sheets reek with their dampness. 

Levi thrusts mindlessly into the bed, muscles tense, cock stiff and dragging inside his pants. The fabric of them stifles him, makes his thighs sweat. That dirty bastatd. That filthy motherfucker, making him horny with his funk. Levi moans pitifully into Erwin's pillow, drooling onto it with his slack mouth. It's a thrashing struggle to get his pants off but then he flips and fists himself, gasping, Erwin's poisonous shirt caught in the claw of his hand. Levi is sweating alone in their bed, dripping onto his hand.

"Erwin," he hisses into the room gone pale with fresh morning light. God, Levi is gonna wring his neck when he--

The doorknob creaks and turns and Levi gasps, rolls onto his side hastily. Erwin, clean and immacilate, walks in. Levi holds very still. The door closes, and Levi feels a bead of sweat roll down his stomach, catch in a roll of skin. 

"Levi?" He can hear Erwin breathe in, and the room must stink with Levi, with the arousal pumped sweat, the diffusion of sex from his leaking cock. From his balls. Levi groans and rolls onto his back, turning a furious, red face to Erwin who stares back in surprise.

"You foul fuck," Levi spits, sitting up. His hair is wild, he feels wild, hot and needy. Searching for somethig raw and animal, driven on by base impulse, but a primal urge for a fuck, for his blonde fuck to come sweat and moan with him. "Look what you did."

Erwin smiles. He outright grins, teeth and everything. "I'm sorry," he says without a hint of remorse. "You look--"

"Shut the fuck up and get naked."

Erwin chuckles and comes to the bed, looks down at a bedraggled Levi. "Did you have a dream?"

"Tch. As if I'll dream about your hairy ass." The shirt is there, in his lap. Erwin sees it, considers, calculating eyes bright. He takes it from Levi and sniffs it.

"Gross," he decides, then crawls onto the bed. Levi's heart hammers, in his chest, pulses in his cock. 

"I know, I've told you not to leave your dirty shit--" he doesn't get farther than that because Erwin kisses him, first gently, then, tasting the sweat on the bow of Levi's lip, turns ravenous. Levi moans as Erwin holds the back of his skull, presses a thumb into the bolt of his jaw so Levi opens wide, starving wide, for Erwin to kiss everything out of him. 

"Stop, god, you disgusting pig," Levi manages when Erwin lets him breathe. Erwin tastes like coffee. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

Erwin kisses down his neck, and Levi swallows a whine. "I know. You're filthy right now," Erwin says, voice dark and amused. Levi swats at him, embarrassed, but gets pushed down on the bed. Erwin's gear rubs into his naked skin, the leather of his boots slides on his slicked thigh. "Levi. You're so dirty for me right now."

"Fuck," Levi groans, cock dragging in the bed sheets. Erwin is clean and he, he is not. Erwin noses at the sweaty hair at Levi's temple and sucks on his earlobe, reducing Levi to a quivering mess, squirming in the sheets. "Would you ah-ha. At least get naked too?"

"You won't last long enough," Erwin says. He cups Levi's cock, all calloused fingers, hard skin scratching along the sensitive silky skin at the head. Levi mewls and bucks; Erwin teases his thumb over the slit, harder than is comfortable but it makes Levi sweat and pant and grit his teeth. 

"Erwin. Erwin, shit." Levi gasps and rolls, almost to shield himself, but Erwin's having none of it. He crowds over Levi, touches him all over, rubs his fingers down his asscrack where he's damp too, rubs sweat across his twitching hole. Levi wants to die. "Erwin!"

"Shh, shh, get the sheets messy. We'll clean them," Erwin tells him. He doesn't press fingers in, rather just teases, and he is all over Levi, radiating heat, making the air that much more stiffling. Levi bucks into the fist Erwin has on his cock, the movements short and stunted from Erwin being a giant greedy bastard and holding him too close so that Levi's scent drags into his shirt, across the straps of his gear. Levi can't get enough, just drips and leaks down his shaft, into Erwin's hand.

"Come on, Levi. Look at you." Levi knows Erwin will come to bed tonight. He's hard against Levi's back, digging into his hip. "You look so good. Getting so hot and wet for me."

Erwin knows that his dirty smell did this to Levi. He will hold nothing back tonight. Levi keens, just imagining it. "We're going to be so dirty tonight," Erwin purrs. "Maybe you shouldn't bo ther to wash the sheets. Let me fuck you on them like this."

Levi swallows spit and chokes out "no fucking way," that makes Erwin laugh and bite his neck and twist his wrist so Levi comes onto the bed beneath him, the sound of wetness hitting sheets lost in his deep groan. Erwin presses Levi down into his own mess so Levi whines, the come squishing underneath, spreading over his belly. He wants to scream but he's so worn out, just lays there in it. Wallows.

Erwin kisses his neck and rubs his back. "Don't worry about being late to breakfast. I'll fill you a bath." Levi closes his eyes and nods, the bed perfumed with sex beneath his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am on tumblr at stillmadaboutpetra


End file.
